The Musical Kohona Style!
by TheStoryTellerGurl
Summary: Sasuke said . “Do you think we’re singing our feelings?” Sakura said “I don’t know I know that I can’t sing worth crap!” Sasuke said “actually you sing good Sakura.” SasSak InoShika NejiTen HinNaru i suck at summarys! just read plz!
1. The First Songs Sas&Sak

**"The Musical Kohona Style!!"**

OOOOOOHHHHH!!!! MY KAMI!!!!!! STOP FOLLOWING ME!!!! Sakura said while running from a herd of boys. She was relief when she saw Sasuke walking down the street. She yelled "SASUKE-KUN!!! HELP ME!!!!" Sasuke looked back waving at her then she zoomed pass him saying "HHHHHEEEEELLLLPPPP!!! ME DEAR KAMI!!!!!" Then a herd of boys stepped on top of Sasuke saying "oh Sakura-Chan's hair waves so beautifully in the air when she runs"

Sasuke got up then he started running when he saw his own crowd of Fan girls heading his way he said "OH SHIT NOT AGAIN!!" He ran until he came to the boy crowd that was chasing Sakura. He yelled 'OUTTA MY WAY UCHIHA COMING THROUGH!!! TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM CERTAIN DEATH!!!" He ran right pass them with no problem then caught up with Sakura. Sakura said. "Hey Sasuke-kun, why are you running?" Sasuke said. "Running for my life!! From stupid fan girls!!"

Sakura said. "I'm sorry for being so annoying years ago, now I know why you called me that!!! Ahhhhhhh!!" Sasuke said "it's ok! We were young!! OH SHIT ONE OF THEM JUST TRIED TO BITE ME!!!" Sakura said. "Well one of mine just slapped me in the ass!!!" Sasuke said "which one?" Sakura said. "Like the hell I know!! And why do you care?" Sasuke said. "You kill the one that bit me I kill the one that slapped you in the ass!! What are friends for?!" Sakura said. "Good point."

They switch sides and Sakura hit the ground with a hand full of chakra splitting the ground across the street. The boys just jumped it as the girls crying saying "SASUKE-KUN!! DON'T LEAVE!!!!" Sakura smirked. While Sasuke use fire Jutsu but it didn't stop Rock Lee. Sasuke picked Sakura up then leaped up into the trees.

Sasuke put Sakura down too catch his breath. Sakura said. "Thanks Sasuke-kun." Sasuke said. "No problem." Sakura had a jolt go through her body and felt like she was going to fall until Sasuke caught her. Sasuke said. "Are you ok? Sakura?" Sakura said. " yea I just feel light headed like someone put a Jutsu on me." Sasuke looked around. Sasuke said "I don't sense anybody"  
Sakura got up and sat against the tree. Sakura said. "Sasuke-kun um you know they'll find us sooner or later." Sasuke said."hn it'll take a while." Sakura started snapping her fingers too a beat of music they heard far off. Sasuke said "what are you doing Sakura?" Sakura said "I don't know I have no control over it!!" She got up started jumping. Inner Sasuke "she has matured over the years in mind and in BODY!!!" He slapped his self. Sakura started singing and dancing.

What! uh huh huh huh its my turn o o oooooo o o oooooo this time for real tired of playin it safe inside i feel i've got what it takes to prove to the world who i really can be i know for sure there's no stopping me no time to wait on the side whatching it all pass me by i'm gonna be in the game watch me play it i'm coming with it you know lets get this started fo sho turn on the lights hit the stage no more waiting its my turn now and you know that i'm ready its my turn now yeah i'm strong and i'm steady break down the walls gonna go for it all its my time gonna shine show you how because its my turn now

Sakura screamed while catching her breath. "SASUKE-KUN STOP ME!!!" Sasuke tried grabbing her but failed she kneed him in the gut. Sasuke said "Sakura what was that for?!!" Sakura said "SORRY I CANT CONTROL MYSELF!!"

_o o ooooo what ooooo i'm in my groove now i'm having some fun i know what to do and how to get it done doing things got it tight and theres no more than that make it good make it right hear the croud react no time to wait on the side watching it all pass me by i'm gonna be in the game watch me play it i'm coming with it you know lets get it started fo sho turn up the lights hit the stage no more wating its my turn now and you know that i'm ready its my turn now yeah i'm strong and i'm steady break down the walls gonna go for it all its my time gonna shine show you how and its my turn now its my turn now in my heart i believe it and i can see how i can live what i'm dreamin i understand now i know who i am its my chance gotta dance say it loud my turn now ooooo 1 2 now i do just i've always wanted to 3 4 do it some more everything i've ever wanted ever waited for its my turn now and you know that i'm ready its my turn now yeah i'm strong and i'm steady break down the walls gonna go for it all its my time gonna shine show you how because its my turn now its my turn now in my heart i belive it and i can see how i can live what i'm dreamin i understand now i know who i am its my chance gotta dance say it loud because its my turn now_

Sakura fell down with Sasuke catching her. Sasuke said "try to release it" Sakura done some hand signs. Sakura said. "i don't feel any realesement Sasuke-kun whats going on?" Then Sasuke started singing got up and danced with her following.

_Yeah Come on now Here we go Let's do it Yeeaah.  
Push it push it to the limit limit Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it Oh yeah I realized that this is where my heart is Now is the time to finish what i started Can't worry bout what other people might say It's who i am Gotta live my dream my own way Work work it harder Gotta take it farther No holding back You know we gotta do it right now Be even better Work work together It's now or never Show em how we shine we gotta Push it push it to the limit limit Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it Oh yeah Push it push it to the limit limit Give it all we can give it We're in it to win it Oh yeah Push it push it to the limit limit That's right Gonna turn it up That's the way we do it now No time to stop The champions are in the house Yeah we can be Winners 'cause we understand Our destiny is right here in our hands Work work it harder Gotta take it farther No holding back We reaching for the sky now Be even better Work work together It's now or never Show em how far we gotta Push it push it to the limit limit Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it Oh yeah Push it push it to the limit limit Give it all we can give it We're in it to win it Oh yeah Gotta work it now Work it out We got it Wanna hear the crowd Everybody now Gotta work it now Work it out Can't stop us Gotta show them how We gonna bring the house down Push it push it to the limit limit Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it Let's go Push it push it to the limit limit Give it all we can give it We're in it to win it Oh yeah Push it push it to the limit limit Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it Oh yeah Push it push it to the limit limit Give it all we can give it We're in it to win it Oh yeah Push it push it to the limit limit Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it Oh yeah Push it push it to the limit limit Give it all we can give it We're in it to win it Oh yeah Push it to the limit..._

OK I'm GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!!! They both said at the same time. Sakura started singing again saying "all no not again."

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah You've built a love but that love falls apart Your little piece of heaven turns to dark Listen to your heart When he's calling for you Listen to your heart There's nothing else you can do I don't know where you're going And I don't know why But listen to your heart Before you tell him goodbye Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah They're swept away and nothing is what it seems The feeling of belonging to your dreams Listen to your heart When he's calling for you Listen to your heart There's nothing else you can do I don't know where you're going And I don't know why But listen to your heart Before... you tell him goodbye_

_And there are voices that want to be heard So much to mention but you can't find the words The scent of magic, the beauty that's been When love was wilder than the wind Listen to your heart (take a listen to it) When he's calling for you Listen to your heart (take a listen to it) There's nothing else you can do I don't know where you're going And I don't know why But listen to your heart Before oh... before you tell him goodbye Listen to your heart (take a listen to it) When he's calling for you Listen to your heart (take a listen to it) There's nothing else you can do I don't know where you're going And I don't know why But listen to your heart Before you tell him goodbye_

Sasuke said . "Do you think we're singing our feelings?" Sakura said "I don't know I know that I can't sing worth crap!" Sasuke said "actually you sing good Sakura." Sakura said. "Sasuke-kun ever since you left, my heart started to turn cold but with the help of Naruto he helped me and when you came back my soul seemed to be complete again, but you call me annoying so I'm not going to say anything else." Sasuke walked over to her and said "what do you think I returned for?" Sakura said. "What?" Sasuke said. "I returned for you Sakura." Sakura tear up and said "but you tried to kill us years ago to destroy your bonds." Sasuke said "I was never going to do that I acted like it but I wasn't going to especially you Sakura your special to me." Sasuke started singing.

_When I see your smile Tears run down my face I can't replace And now that I'm strong I have figured out How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. Seasons are changing And waves are crashing And stars are falling all for us Days grow longer and nights grow shorter I can show you I'll be the one I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart Please don't throw that away Cause I'm here for you Please don't walk away and Please tell me you'll stay, stay Use me as you will Pull my strings just for a thrill And I know I'll be ok Though my skies are turning gray I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

Sasuke held her close and said "this isn't the end of this Jutsu is it? Kakashi!?" Kakashi said while jumping down from the tree behind them "yo umm no this is too interesting. And your right Sasuke you are singing your feelings, I got tired you two hiding your feelings for each other" Sakura said. "We said our feelings why won't you set the Jutsu free now Sensei?" Kakashi said. "well I can't it has to run its course for twenty four hours I put it on the whole gang that includes Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, TenTen, yeah you get it." Sasuke said "thanks Kakashi." Kakashi said "for what?" Sasuke said "for me to confess my feelings before I lost her forever." Sasuke hugged her tight.

**Hey guys I hope you liked it I got the lyrics off from metro so sorry if any spelling errors. I had this in my head so I wrote it down. We g2g buhbyeyas luvyas bring me reviews. No its not the end there's more coming!!**

**Kagome**


	2. Notes

The songs in the 1st chapter 

1st "It's My Turn Now" by KeKe Plammer Featured in the disney channel movie "Jump In"

2nd "Push It To The Limit" by Corbin Bleu Featured in the disney channel movie "Jump In"

3rd "Listen To Your Heart" by DHT

4th "My Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus u can go on my myspace and check it AND ADD ME AS UR FRIEND PLZ!!!

** glad u guys liked it! plz advice sum songs 2 me plz to put in that can relate 2 the relateionships well give me reviews!! plz buhbyeyas luvyas!!! Muah!!!**

Kagome


End file.
